The coffin clan
by hishamarukyo
Summary: world in the great danger again. Ichigo had lose his power again. how they manage to encounter the fallen godness, Kazeyumi Nii. read this story. this my first story so its maybe bad but please enjoy yourself. ichigo x oc x kensei x hisagi x ishida x liltotto x buzz b
1. Chapter 1

Part one. The attack.

"Now is the time for our great master revive. We just need the soul from the young man. Who caught the best soul will granted the power and join the pure blood clan."

All the coffin clan was excited to become the member of pure blood clan. This coffin clan was created by fallen godness, Kazeyumi Nii. This clan were going to revive their master to conquer the world again.

"From this night, we, the coffin clan will never survice in the dark. Our queen will lead us to the power. We must revive the queen. The human will fear us once again. The soul bringe will broken and we will take over it from the shinigami. The Heunco Mundo will bow to us. Let bring the doom to our enemy. They should fear us once and for all." Said one of the pure blood member, Buzz B, the clan baron who lead the Heat abilities in this clan.

" The night has fallen. It`s time for us. Let go to the human world. Capture each man who in our list. The one who capture the most delicious soul to our queen will be rewarded and become member of pure blood. Let the party began." Add him.

All the clan member make their move. Some of them fly using their wings, also there is some run using their abilities that make them faster than the wind swift. Also there is some transform into beast to increases their survivalities.

At the human world.

"Oh.. what a cold weather tonight" said ichigo. "Ichi-nii,get into house or you will cought by demon in the story on the tv". " Yuzu, it only fake story. There is no demon in the world." Ichigo added.

"What matter Yuzu, Karin. Why you pale in looking." He asked to his sister.

"Your back ichi-nii." Said Karin. Ichigo turn back. The coffin clan has arrive to the human world.

" Come with me you tiny human. You are in our list. I will take you with me."

Said the clan member. " yuzu, karin get father right now." Yuzu and karin run getting their father.

"Who are you? Why you want to bring me along with you" said ichigo.

"You fooled, you human will be sacrifice for our queen. Your soul is worthy for us".the member laugh.

" Look like you find a wrong person to bring along, Gestuga Tensho..."The enemy crushed.

" Ichigo, are you okey." Said inoue. She came with ishida and sado.

"I`m fine, but look like they capture human for sacrifice ceremony. Inoue please get inside house, please protect my sister" ask Ichigo to Inoue. " Take care yourself ichigo". Inoue get inside the house. She use her abilities, ShunShun Rikka to make a large Santen Kenshuu to protect the house.

"Ichigo look like they only capturing young man." Said ishida. " You are right, let save them all."

The battle between ichigo and the coffin clan started. However a litle girl came to them.

" Kurosaki ichigo. Number 15 in best soul ranking. I gonna take you with me." Said the girl.

"Who are you litle girl. Go away." Said sado.

"You are so rude, my man, capture them."said the girl. Suddenly a fang beast appear. Its attack Ichigo. But they are weak. Ichigo easily crushed them.

"you should send powerful beast to capture me" said ichigo.

"No, because i enough to take you down."said the girl.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Liltotto Lamperd, the master of Glutton abilities. I was the pure blood member and you will follow me."

"Getsuga Tensho..."

Sudddenly ichigo power disappear.

" What happen, where is my power?"

"I already said, my power is glutton. I already DEVOUR your power."

Ichigo shocked. He feel very fear in his life. His leg cannot move or actually his stamina also has lose. He like a statue.

" As i say, i enough to take you down". Ichigo felt on the ground. He cannot move any inces.

"Take him, we will bring him to the castle." Said liltotto.

"Ichigo!" isshin scream. His son in danger. He must fast. He cannot lost anyone in his life after his wife dead. But he too late. The coffin clan had leave the human world.

"Oh. Look who we got here. Ishida urryu." Said liltotto.

"What do you want liltotto. Why you came to the human world."

"Haha, what such fool question, we gonna revive my new master, Kazeyumi Nii. With our queen, the world will bow to us again. and you, the clan betrayer, i will crush you with my own hand."

" You cannot defeat me liltotto, do you forget i got the letter `A'. YOU ARE WEAKER THAN ME."

" Hahahahahaha... that was when i was alive but now." Said liltotto.

"What do you mean?" said ishida.

" You are still fool. Did don`t get it who is my new master. My master is one of the fearest godness. She granted we the coffin clan pure blood special abilities."

Ishida wonder. He can get somethings bad about the godness.

"Actually, the coffin clan cannot DIE." Ishida shocked.

That imposible, all living soul is for soul king. When you die your soul will return to him.

"No. Our queen granted us with eternal body and soul. I can said that she stronger than your soul king. Good bye ishida, i pity with you and tomorrow night we will strike again." she left the human world.

"Damn, they got ichigo, we must got soul society help. They may disturb the soul balance. We must hurried." Said isshin.

Ishida lost in word. He cannot believe such this things will happen. The world in great danger again. To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. The castle.

At the castle...

Ichigo felt he was taken into large room. The beast put handcuff on him. He felt very fear but his body cannot do anything. Then a woman enter the room.

" What! Only this all the man you succide capture last night." Said the woman. " i sorry lady Basterbine, but that boy kill a lot of our member." Said the beast who was watching over the room. Basterbine kill the beast using her explodesion abilities. She walk to ichigo.

" So, you are the one who standing in our way. I want to make you suffer right now."

" Argh... stop, please..." ichigo crying because of the pain. " argh...argh". " stop hurting me"

"wWho ask you to crying and talking to me, this is your punishment." She beat Ichigo using her whip, the louder Ichigo screaming, the stronger the whip become. The lady laugh, knowing the boy cannot do anything but only crying.

"Stop bamby, you might kill him." Said a young man who just enter the room. It was Buzz B. He walk toward Basterbine.

"This boy have a really delicious soul. Go away before i kill u". Basterbine leave the room.

Buzz B bring ichigo to a new room. This time the room more clean than the room before. Buzz B go to take his bath. Ichigo only seat on the floor, trying to heal himself with kido abilities. He not good in that power, but rukia-san has teach him some simple healing tecnique. Buzz B finish cleaning himself. He grap ichigo hand and trown the boy on the bed. Ichigo shocked. Buzz B was on his body.

"You are really sweet, strawberry. I want to have you."said the red briliant hair. He snap ichigo clothes and trown them away. Those two man was naked on the bed. Buzz B kiss ichigo deeply. Ichigo cannot fight because he lack of power right now. He crying again.

"Why you crying my strawberry. You are safe with me. Now i want get inside you." Buzz B put three finger in to ichigo entrance. Ichigo moan loudly. He cannot bear it any more. He trying to get away.

" You really impatient strawberry. Nah take this." Ichigo feel something huge get inside him. Buzz B cock was inside him. "you will never forget me strawberry." Buzz B move his cock inside ichigo, faster and deeper. Suddenly he stop. He rest for a while. Ichigo thought the man was finish but he wrong. Buzz B grap his cock, open widely his leg and grap ichigo head to his cock. " now suck mine..." ichigo try to escape. But buzz B already got his hand. He grap ichigo head and man the boy sucking him. "Ohh... you very nice strawberry. I gonna cummm..." his sex juice spead into ichigo mouth. Ichigo try to spread it out but buzz b... " swallow them or i will make you my servant forever." Ichigo got no choices, he follow the man instuction while crying. Buzz B take ichigo cock, make it horny and suck them. " your cock very sweet strawberry." He suck it deeply. Ichigo moan loudly again. his ball also been inside the man mouth. Then the sex juice spread into the man mouth. He kiss ichigo deeply. Ichigo fell something wrong with the kiss. He shock after knowing he was swallowing his own semen which was keep in the man mouth. Ichigo cannot hold his tears.

" Thank you strawberry. I love you" said the man while go taking his another bath and prepared himself for the second attack. Ichigo fell his body was dirty. More dirty than any shit.

"Someone please save me." Ichigo said in his heart.

At the soul society...

All captain were together, discussing the issue that happen to the human world.

"The coffin clan has make their move, we must stop them." Soi fong added.

"The most important is where is there lair, we dont know location of their castle. How we want to strike them" said kurostuchi mayuri.

"In my opinion we must has a spy, a young, powerful, and has attractive looking." Said captain kuchiki. All the captain nooded.

"Who will be it." Said captain mugurama. All the captain quite and look on him.

" Why you staring like that to me? Wait are you.."said captain mugurama.

"Look like we got the right man for this job" said soi fong while laughing.

"Damn you all, what about captainHitsugaya or captain Ootoribashi. They better than me" showing his hand to them." They not here Captain Mugurama, only you our hope".said Captain k\Kurostuchi.

"Holyshit... damn Rojuro and Toshiro" said Kensei in his mind.

"From Isshin Kurosaki information, they will strike again this night. So you better prepare youself Captain Mugurama." Said Captain Kyoraku.

Captain Mugurama prepare himself. Hisagi also follow him and this night the coffin clan will crush


End file.
